The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an ammunition container holding belted ammunition or cartridges.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved construction of an ammunition container holding belted ammunition. The ammunition container is subdivided into a predetermined number of compartments or sections by pivotable partition walls and comprises an outlet or discharge opening for the belted ammunition at the upper end or in the upper end region of one side wall of the ammunition container.
In known ammunition containers of this type all of the partition walls are hinged by hinge means or pivots to a base or floor member of the ammunition container. Each partition wall comprises at its upper end a lock shaft by means of which the partition wall is locked to the side walls of the ammunition container. Each lock shaft is provided at both of its ends with so-called ball locks which latch into recesses or cut-outs in the related side walls and thereby fixedly hold the partition walls in substantially vertical position.